chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodbathed
Starring Main Characters Tributes * Marks Valentine * Ice Masterson * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss * Roland Paerk * Billie Mobby Crown * Ross Farlo * Holland Pratt * Haeden Jiren * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Quimby Arran * Eliza Livingston * Rigen Finnex * Trissa Norte * Drake Cromen * Hera Voss * Brenner Theya * Enna Favi * Jay Watts * Andrea Welles * Tyler Jackson * Natalie Winter Recurring * Becca Norte * Laura Winter * Ulysses Loki Storyline The tributes collect into a hovercraft and are flown into the arena. Ulysses gives them one last warning, whatever you do, you must wait for the end of the countdown. They are geared up in standard outdoors clothing and set in the tubes to be sent up. Becca reaches the edge of District 12, having spent the past few days walking on foot to escape District 8. She walks into the town square and sees the games about to start. With a sick curiosity, and for fear of her sister, she stays to watch as the countdown begin. Seeing the girl next to her crying, she asks her name. The girl replies that her name is Laura, and her sister is a tribute. Tyler, the boy from District 12, suddenly leaps off his starting platform and is detonated, body parts flying everywhere. Ice, on the platform next to him, narrowly dodges being hit by one of his arms, which lands dangerously close the activating the mines under Jays panel. Natalie breaks down sobbing and crying, while Aston sheds a single tear. The tributes size up the cornucopia, set in a small field surrounded on all sides by high cliffs, with many cave openings stretching along The siren sounds, and Billie, Cassen, Enna, and Kalise sprint straight into the caves, while the rest of the tributes go for supplies. Natalie is the first tribute to reach the cornucopia, and she scrambles to grab a Bow and Arrow and aims to shoot at Ice, who is running up, when Aston jumps out, causing Natalie's arrow to fly into the ceiling. Aston, who has grabbed a meat cleaver, tackles Natalie, and slams the knife down through her shoulder, as she screams in pain. Aston then brings the cleaver down again on her forehead, lodging the weapon in her skull, and killing her. Eliza and Quimby arrive at the cornucopia around the same time, and while Eliza grabs supplies, Quimby grabs an axe. Marks sees them, and grabs a sword, charging at Eliza. Quimby notices and runs to attack Marks, but he is speared through the chest by Ross before he can reach Eliza. He uses his last breath to yell to her, but as Eliza turns, Marks slashes his sword across her neck, causing her to bleed profusely and collapse. Leo uses this as a distraction to run in, grab a large backpack and run. Andrea runs for a backpack but reaches it at the same time as Haeden, and the two fight over it. Hearing this, Jay runs over and shoves Haeden off of Andrea. He finds a knife in the backpack as he gets up, but chooses to retreat with Andrea and Leo. Further away from the cornucopia, Aislin, already armed with a metal staff, charges Trissa, hitting her hard and knocking her over, and aims to drive the staff through her skull, when Rigen yells and runs towards Aislin, who noticing his approach, strikes him hard with the staff, causing him to drop to the ground. Trissa gets up and runs as Aislin repeatedly beats Rigen with the staff. Brenner finds a knife, some food, and some rope. He leaves the bloodbath as quickly as he can. Hera and Drake gather food on the outskirts, and decide to try to get the jump on the careers, however, they stand still too long and Ice strikes down Hera with a perfectly aimed knife throw to the neck. Drake panics and runs to the cornucopia, jumping on Holland, who had already grabbed a trident. After a short struggle, Holland overpowers Drake and impales him with the trident. The careers begin checking supplies, and Marks looks for Roland, who he finds hiding behind some crates. As they begin collecting items, Haeden runs up behind them and jams a knife into Ross' neck. Hearing Ross cry in pain, Holland turns to follow Haeden as he runs into the caves, however, upon reaching a bend in the cave, she loses him. Ross collapses to the floor, begging Aston and Aislin to help him. Aston goes to his side and tries to patch the wound, promising him everything will be ok. Aislin looks at the wound and tells Aston that Ross will die either way, and she pulls the knife out, causing Ross to start bleeding immensely. Aston looks at his sister in shock as Ross cries out in pain, clutching on to Aston as he slowly slips away. Category:Season 1